Hiei's Visit to the Dentist
by prowess
Summary: Hiei's sweet tooth takes over and things get out of hand. Having cavities, Kurama takes his friend to a dentist. Easy? Knowing Hiei, I don't think so. R/R! Is my rating right? I'm not sure...


A/N: This is the first fic I've ever written. I was crazy then. I wrote this when I was 10 or 11, and now I am posting it for you to read (and review! Hehe…) You know that an author's delight is good reviews. This fic is not yaoi, I am very sorry, but I am not a fan of that anymore. Still, Kurama takes care of Hiei like a brother, and what they would share is simply brotherly love, not incest, not romantic love. R/R

Disclaimer: Yuu Yuu Hakusho does not belong to me. I guess you know who it belongs to, duh!!! 

**Hiei visits the Dentist**

A red-haired man sniffed the afternoon air. It was still fresh, light, just like during the morning.  He smiled, putting his hands in the pockets of his brown sweater. He started to walk past the park, where he had spent most of his day, thinking, resting, relaxing the mind. He breathed a sigh of relief, and regret, still wanting to stay in the cool place, filled with little flowers swaying with the gentle push of the wind. However, there are more matters to think about. In this ningen world, different people do not mingle easily, although obliged to. In this place, Hiei is like a little child, not yet aware of everything, not aware of the things he is doing, not knowing that simple things could turn out into major disasters. What's more, if Ningenkai would not bring trouble to him, he would be the one who will. For Kurama, this is a big responsibility. Taking care of a person who wants his way is very difficult, and that is somewhat what Hiei is. 

 Kurama continues to walk back to his new apartment, not that far away. He has been happy about the renovations they have recently made. It turned out that the apartment was much bigger than what they thought it would be, so Kurama just made a divider between the kitchen and the dining room. It worked out excellently, and the top student was happy about it. His studies brought about good opportunities for him, yet he is still cooling down, not rushing too much. He was glad. This day turned out to be so carefree…but then his heart sank, nearing his home. Hiei was left alone in the new house and Kurama feared that the reconstruction of his apartment would be torn apart. Imagining fire and smoke from the window, he shook his head. _Hiei would never do that. He may be unfamiliar to this world, but he's not stupid. He won't attract that much attention_. Kurama took a deep breath and unlocked the door. _The living room was quiet. Well, that's one room he hasn't messed up. Five more rooms to go… _The dining room was clean and quiet too, and Kurama saw the door of the bathroom unclosed, and it was neat and tidy as well. Kurama smiled. So far, everything in his home is peaceful and homey as the time he left that morning. He was proud of Hiei's 'progress'. Then he walked over to the door of his kitchen and placed his ear on the door. He thought he heard a cat inside. Not caring, he turned the knob and much to his surprise, Hiei was in there. The kitchen was not one of the places the demon was usually found, especially now because of the dining room division, mainly because he did not know how to use the gadgets there, which made him a frustrated cook. Much to his anger, he burns stuff, releasing negative energy in the form of flames. Luckily, Kurama would always be there controlling him before he burns the whole place down.  When he looked at the counters, it was covered with white powdery stuff; there were bags of the white stuff on the kitchen table, falling on the floor like the sands of an hourglass. Stainless steel bowls of different sizes that were given to Kurama as gifts are rolling on the floor, on the counter and everywhere else. The shocked ningen looked up to see scratch marks on his cabinets, also with the white powdery substance. Juices of different colors and flavors from the refrigerator were on the floor, mixing with each other. A cry was heard in the room, and Kurama looked up to see that a cat was there, trying to be defensive, although seen in its face the fear it felt. Kurama looked around in disbelief. The kitchen was the room he had zeroed down for restoration, the main point he changed the settings of his house. Now he could see that he had to start all over again. He looked at Hiei, who was licking his hands, that had sticky, purple lumps on it and the powdery stuff drooping on the floor. Then, Kurama remembered something he had waited for the whole day.

"Oi, Hiei, the pie I was talking to you about this morning. Was it delivered?" Kurama asked. 

Hiei stopped licking his fingers, but didn't take them off his mouth. Instead, he just looked at his companion and coolly mumbled, " Yeah, it was. It tasted good."

Kurama was about to shoot off to the roof. The pie was something he had waited for so long. The recipe of that pie was one of the secret family recipes of her aunt, who lived far away. She came to visit her son and daughter-in-law, Kurama's cousins, and dropped his nephew's favorite cake along the way, since she was passing through Kurama's house anyway.  And here is Hiei finishing the last bit of filling in it. The frantic ningen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _It was just a cake…just a cake…just a pie… _He muttered to himself. _No need to get mad at that…_he added. But when he opened his eyes once more, the shock from seeing the kitchen came flooding in his mind. However, being the brother that he was to Hiei, he just smiled and tried to think nothing of it but not really meaning that it had no effect on the surprised young man. 

"Hiei, I thought I entrusted you with the house," he started, trying to be as calm as ever, "Could you tell me what happened?"

"Well," Hiei started, "Everything was in order until that cat crept through the window." He pointed to the marmalade colored animal like a little child blaming and making excuses. 

"But the cat didn't open cabinets and took utensils and food out, did it?" Kurama protested. Hiei looked at the floor.

"I tried to shoo him off. He wouldn't go. So I took the bowls and stuff to make him go away. It's better than burning your house. I considered that." Kurama thanked the demon for even that slightest thought that Hiei cared about the house. Still, he was not yet fully informed about the food.

"About the food? Was the cat stealing these?" the redheaded lad pointed at the juices and powders everywhere.

"I became dazed when I tasted the pie, it was very good. I wanted to find more stuff in here. I remembered the white, sweet stuff you placed on the things you baked and I looked for it here. Then I ate that." Hiei pointed at the creamy white powder that was dropping on the floor. Apparently, when Kurama tasted it, it was flour. "It was gross," he held his tongue out, which made Kurama laugh. It really was like he was talking to a kid. Now he knew why Hiei wasn't bossy and careless today. He needed something from the ningen. It was nice, Hiei didn't hide what he felt and so he listened again when he started to talk. "Then I found this and ate it, it was not that bad, but I was still looking for more." He pointed at the packet with crystallized granules and Kurama instantly knew it was sugar. "I went through that cabinet that was always cold, and looked there. I found different stuff in there Kurama. Almost everything was rotten. You should clean it first." Kurama was surprised Hiei was taking to him like this. But then he realized that it was because Hiei wanted more sweet stuff. 

Kurama chuckled. "You have to help me clean this mess. But you have to go easy on those sweet foods. You might have cavities."

"Cavities? Hn. Who cares about that?" Hiei was becoming his old self again, probably realizing his friend got over the shock. 

Hiei opened his eyes. Morning. He wearily looked for something sweet to eat in the kitchen, which was cleaned in a jiffy because of their speed, yet the markings on the cabinets are irreparable. _Looks like we should just replace them…again._ He remembered Kurama say. He opened the cabinets and realized that nothing sweet was there anymore. Kurama had hidden all the 'good stuff' and Hiei, sleepy as he was, was befuddled. Grunting, he walked out of the apartment and headed for one of the candy stores near the park he once saw with Kurama. He arrived there with an evil look on his face, not pleasant, especially when you are in a kiddy store. It was small, not that fancy, but it was the nearest he could remember. What does he know about Ningenkai? When he went in and gave a cold, scary glare, a young girl burst out crying and many parents carried their little kids and went out. He went to the small, only counter and looked at the cashier evilly, his face showing that he was there strictly for business, although she didn't know what the 'business' was. Still she managed to speak. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's your sweets?" He asked directly.  

"Ah, yes," the woman replied as calmly as she could. "There are a few left, many people came bursting here since yesterday. Apparently, a lot of children are giving parties today and tomorrow and they bought candies as gifts or as prizes. We haven't replaced our stocks yet, they haven't arrived as of the moment. Are you interested in some peppermint and candy canes? The sweet candies have been taken. I'm very sorry, if you want-" The cashier was cut off. 

"Where are the sweets?" Hiei asked again, this time stricter than ever. 

"I'm very sorry to tell you, but—" The woman was cut off again, by Hiei's outburst of flames. It shot everywhere, from the narrow shelves, to the little containers, to the candies and to the woman itself. She was just staring at the young man until she realized something burning in her behind. Her uniform was on fire. She shrieked and shouted at everyone, anyone, to help her. Hiei smirked and just walked away. He headed for the supermarket next.

In front of the supermarket, Hiei looked inside. There were a lot of people there buying, shopping and paying. He went in, and a black-haired woman greeted her. He ignored the woman, who felt troubled because of her greeting being unwelcome, yet Hiei did not care. He was there for one thing. If there isn't candy, he won't bother looking for it. He'd just look for the primary ingredient-sugar. He walked through aisles and aisles of different stuff- boxed cereals, meats and fishes in the counter, juices and biscuits and all other things. Then he found it. Quickly running to it, he grabbed a big pack and tore the plastic, he then tilted it and all the sweet goodness poured into his mouth. He was taking everything in, loving the taste of the sugar in his tongue, not minding the overtaking of his sweet tooth or that 'thing' Kurama warned him about. _Caveries? Cavalties? Who cares about that?_ Hiei thought as he licked the continuous passing of the crystallized ingredient. When the pack was halfway empty, someone tapped his shoulder. 

"Excuse me sir, you are most not allowed to eat anything before paying for it. Unless you are paying for what you are shoving in your mouth, please leave now!" The manager's eyebrow was raised to the fullest, and he was tapping his foot angrily and impatiently. Hiei was oblivious at first and continued to suck in as much sugar as he can when the man took the package and threw it far away. Hiei got angry, and he didn't look that young and normal as he was. But he just walked toward the manager, and asked him, "See that candy store over there?"

The manager looked at the window near them to see the cashier of the small candy store frantically shouting, and her mini-store was burned to crisp. Little circles that seemed to be peppermint candies were flying, burning and rolling everywhere. Everything was brown to black, when once it was red and pink and gold. Some fire fighters were there still putting the fire down. Little children were passing by, crying, knowing that their candy store was no more.

Drops of sweat fell on the manager's forehead as he looked back at Hiei just when he said, 'I did that."

The manager took the sugar pack that he threw and gave it to the demon. Then he ran to one shelf and took three more of the kind. And threw them at Hiei. He hungrily took it like some savage wanderer and went out. The woman Hiei met in the entrance was shocked to see him pass, and was not about to let him go when the manager yelled at her, "Just let him go, now!" 

Hiei laughed at the pale manager's face and walked away. Now he has three and a half plastic bags full of nothing but sugar. Eating the one and a half on the way home, Hiei was happy about what happened today. He passed by the burning store and waved at the woman. The woman, enraged, took a fireman and pointed at him. "That's him! That's him! Call the police!!" She shrieked. The fireman looked at Hiei then back at the woman. When the fireman looked at the woman however, Hiei glared at the woman, his eyes speaking, as if threatening to burn her. Her eyes widened, and she retreated, and Hiei continued on his way. 

Upon getting home, he hid his sugar plastics from Kurama, whom he knew would take it out of his hands. Walking back to his room, he hid it underneath his pillow and went to sleep, since he was tired, either because of the burning or the threatening, or the opening of his mouth when he ate the sugar. 

When Hiei woke up, he had a sudden pain on his teeth, and he held his jaw as tight as he could to stop it. Unfortunately, it wouldn't want to. Hiei banged his head on the wall again and again, when Kurama knocked and went in.

"What happened to you?" He asked, worried.

"My teeth hurt. I can't take the pain off!" He hissed, still banging his head. 

"Of course not. You have cavities because you ate sugar." Hiei knew that Kurama saw them on the way to his room. He could never hide anything from him. "A dentist will take care of that." _A what?_

"I'll take you to one of my friends tomorrow," Kurama finished as he stood up and walked away.

Hiei just sat on his bed and opened and closed his mouth consecutively, hoping the pain would go away. He tried every crazy thing he thought of. Bumping his head, punching his jaw, he even tried to burn it, but of course, he backed out on that idea.  He tried pulling it off, and tying string to it, unfortunately it never budged and just made the pain worse. 

"Guess I just have to go to that painkiller guy." Hiei sighed as he tried to sleep. 

Morning came and Hiei woke rather early because of the pain in his jaw part. He stretched out and tried to wake his friend up. He didn't move a muscle. Hiei frowned and just went back to his room and paced back and forth. Finally, the sun rose and passed through the half-closed blinds on his windows. He went back to Kurama who was already dressed up, talking to someone on the phone. 

"Hai. Of course, I would. Little Haruna would be well taken care of. Sayonara." He put the phone down and looked at Hiei. 

"Gomen, Hiei-chan. But, I have to take care of Haruna today. Ms. Kumaki is going shopping today. I'd just drop you to the building and then pick you up in about an hour. While waiting, you can get to know him better, ok?" 

"Hn. Let's just get this over with." He said as he walked out of the room and out the door. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kurama asked as the black-haired demon neared the entrance of a four-story building. 

"I am not a kid, Kurama. I can do this. Besides if they hurt me or anything, I could just burn them or slice them with my katana. Or maybe I can freak them out with my third eye-"

"Hiei! This is not funny! Just go there, his clinic is in the third floor, fifth to the left. Please avoid trouble. I don't want making any excuses." Kurama added before leaving. "I'm just a few blocks away."

Hiei entered the air-conditioned building and tried to look for the silver-door box that lifts you up easily. He found one that just opened and went in along with a fat, brown-mustached man. 

"Don't see you around that much, you chap." He started as the elevator rose. Hiei ignored him. The man just coughed and took a tobacco stick out of his pocket. Hiei frowned at the new smell, wishing he just took the stairs. The elevator stopped and both of them got out. He looked from side to side. Is this the third floor? He wondered. He walked through the different doors. _Oh well, at least I'll try. Let's see, fifth from the right. Or was it left?_ The confused demon completely forgot. He even wasn't sure if this was the third floor. Guessing, he counted the first door in his right. One, two, three, four, five…This must be it. He entered without knocking, and when he did, nobody noticed him that much. He looked around. There were papers and wires everywhere. There were also a couple of those boxed-monitors with the little squares you press in the rectangle. _Computer was it? Forgot what Kurama told me about it. _He went to one fat lady, with orange-red hair and stared at her. She didn't seem to notice at first, because of Hiei's height, but then, looked at him and her eyes widened.

"You are not my little Elvin! Where did you come from you wretched thing?" the woman shrieked. "This is for staff only, except for my dear Elvin, since he always comes with mommy. So if you're not the pathetic son of anyone here, I suggest it's best that you get out!" She continued, but Hiei just stood there. Someone squeaked from where he was stepping, and when the woman bent down, she saw her orange-haired fat son being stepped on like a little rug. 

"Elvin! My baby!" She cried as she pushed Hiei off. "You wretched little thing! How could you do this to poor Elvin!" She cried poking Hiei as the little boy whimpered and hugged his mommy. Hiei was getting tired of the woman's voice and her continuous poking and decided that she should be afraid of who she's talking to. With one blow of his katana, Hiei cut all the wires in the fat woman's computer. She shrieked in fear as the wires made crackling noises and she covered his little son's ears. Then Hiei put the wooden center table aflame. People surrounding them a few minutes ago did not care about him or the screaming lady, yet now they are gathering cardboards boxes to try and "blow" the fire off. 

"We have no water, so air!! Lot's of air can make this fire extinguish!" A man said. It is true that besides water air can make flames vanish, just like blowing a candle. However, the fire spread, burning the whole table as the few personnel tried to blow, swish or plead for it to go out. They were to panicked to see a half happy half confused boy go out the door. _If this isn't it, where is?_ He asked himself. Walking through the hallways, he tried the fifth door on the left. He went in to see a nearly bald man with glasses. "You must be Hiei." He started, "I've been waiting for you. I am , Kurama's friend and dentist. Now let me check on your teeth. At that moment did Hiei realize that he forgot about it, the pain everything. And now reminded of it, the pain appeared and started again. 

Hiei was led to a chair that went up and down. He looked around a little faucet, and a cup in his right and there were different mini swords in the left. A napkin was placed around his neck and a light shown directly on his face. He winced a bit and the doctor chuckled. "Open your mouth, Hiei."

He was unsure at first, but then he followed the dentist. There was this little circular mirror he took among those "mini-swords" and checked his teeth. 

"My, my you have a lot of sharp, pointy teeth," the dentist calmly said. 

"Just take out whatever needs to be taken and fix everything that needs to be." Hiei sternly replied. The dentist was at first surprised, but then just smiled.

After a few checkups, the dentist put the first instrument down and looked at Hiei, then said, "You have a lot of cavities that need to be removed. It seemed like you ate a whole pack of sugar in a day, didn't you?" He laughed at his joke, although Hiei wasn't amused at all. His arms were crossed and he just looked at the dentist. The bald man took one pointy instrument and turned it on, and much to Hiei's horror, it rolled furiously fast. Is this guy a madman? Did Kurama send me to a killer?

Hiei was about to panic. When he saw the doctor become blurry and when came to view again, he heard him cackle and he saw the most horrible grin anyone can show. The first thought that came in Hiei's head was that this was a demon from Makai.  

His ki was seen by the shocked dentist, who did not know what was happening. Suddenly, the chair the patient was sitting on burst into flames, and Hiei jumped out of it. The dentist tried to go out the door, realizing that not only does the guy need a tooth checkup; he needs a psychiatrist as well. Unluckily, Hiei was much faster. He was glaring at the scared man, walking towards him, every second. 

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me…" the dentist started to mutter, still holding the instrument he was to use on the raged boy. The demon played with the dentist. Flames shot everywhere, and the dentist squealed every time. Hiei took out his katana and sliced the table in half, sliced a few chairs and tore the dentist's diagrams on the wall. 

Someone hurriedly went in.

"Kurama! Please help me!" The dentist cried out, arms outstretched, waiting for Kurama's help.  Kurama was running towards the troubled man when Hiei blocked him with his katana. 

"This man is an evil demon. He tried to kill me. He deserves to die." He said slowly, but monotonously. He started to walk forward when suddenly his tooth hurt again. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Kurama grabbed the chance and carried him over to a visitor's chair.  Hiei was tied there with some dental floss, which was the only thing Kurama found; however, he was sure Hiei can't break it since Kurama was near. Not wanting to hurt his friend, Hiei was left with no choice but to scream. 

"Kurama! What happened to you? This guy tried to kill me! What are you doing taking his side?" Hiei worriedly asked. 

"Hiei, you don't understand. He is going to help you! Please, doctor, hurry up, before he escapes." 

The dentist took the tray that fortunately wasn't burnt, and started his procedures.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

Hiei opened one eye. He saw a blurry red tree. Rubbing his eyes, his vision showed him Kurama smiling.  'What happened?"

"Well, you don't feel anything, right? That's because the cavities are gone and hopefully they will not return. And the dentist gave you this," Kurama gave him a toothbrush. 

Hiei looked at it curiously on all possible angles. He didn't know if it would work, he just has to trust Kurama for it. Looking on the other side, he saw his dentist. "I hope you're alright now." He started.

"Yeah, and I hope you are too, killer." He coldly replied. Kurama shushed him and asked the doctor for apologies. Then Kurama, along with the dentist's help explained the uses of the dental instruments. Hiei just stared at them and looked like he didn't believe a single word, until Kurama told him, "Well at least the pain's gone, was it?" 

Finally, after the little chat between the doctor and Kurama, the redhead stood up and bid farewell. He grabbed Hiei's hand and looked at the clinic. "Black spots in the walls, a couple of burnt stuff, torn posters, sliced furniture, Hiei would help clean this." Kurama smiled at the dentist as he whispered a final word to him. "Kurama, you said this man would be different and innocent. I never thought he would be that different." Kurama just laughed while Hiei pulled him out. 

"So, does that mean I'm not allowed to eat sugar anymore?"

"Not the ones in the bags you brought from the supermarket."

"How about the sweet ice?"

"You could still eat them as long as you don't eat too much. Come here. There's a shortcut in this area." Instead of going to the elevator, Kurama went straight. They heard murmurs in an open door nearby, and they saw smoke coming out from it. When they both looked inside, a lot of people were there, blowing fire off. There were a lot of burnt papers, and even the people themselves were covered with ashes.

"We don't need them fire fighters! Blow! Blow!" A man shouted. Hiei recognized it as the man a while ago who believed air would extinguish the massive fire in the table. In the corner, Hiei saw the fat woman with little Elvin crying and crying as if they were stuck there. Kurama was wide-eyed and realizing whom the culprit was, he chased Hiei at the end of the corridor. " Come back here!"

Hiei just laughed. He already had a big head start, and besides, he could eat candy anyways, so, what's the problem?

A/N: Well how was it? It may not be funny, but just tell me what you think. If any of the names are yours, please don't get offended. I just asked a friend for Japanese names. Sorry for: grammatical errors, OOC, and other weird stuff. Please R/R! Constructive Criticism would be more appreciated! Ja ne!


End file.
